


Dancing in the dark

by carlyhope



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dave is a librarian who sees Kurt come into the library often. He has a major crush on Kurt and on several attempts he has tried to get his attention by waving or smiling, only for Kurt to never notice. One day he happens to notice where Kurt always sits and feels like an idiot after realizing he has been sitting in the braille section of the library and that he is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kurtofsky Christmas gift exchange on Tumblr

His movements were captivating. There was a strange elegance to them, something he could not really put his finger one but that wouldn’t leave his mind.

 

It was the thing that caught his eye the first time he spotted the boy walk into his library.

 

Well, not his because he owned it, his because he worked there. And loved it there. Being among books. Talking about books. Recommending books. Sometimes observing people reading books.

 

It wasn’t as creepy as it sounded. He just liked to guess whether the people hunched over books as he was bringing the returned books back to their places were immersed in something they were interested in or suffering through a mandatory assignment. 

 

He was good with books, he was good with numbers, he never really was good with people. Having something to talk about – something he liked so much, made interactions a bit easier.

 

And from the first moment he laid eyes on the graceful boy he was hoping for a chance to talk books with him. Or talk anything, really. But he hasn’t got his chance so far. The boy who seemed to walk to music audible only to him never approached the counter.

 

After third evening in row that he complained about this to his roommate and best friend, Rachel just raised one dark eyebrow and asked in a voice suggesting his intelligence was greatly overrated.

 

“Why don’t you go talk to him?”

 

He almost choked on his evening tea.

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

His voice higher pitched then normally.

 

“Why?”

 

“What would I talk to him about? He clearly doesn’t need help finding what he needs.”

 

He could almost hear Rachel rolling her eyes at him.

 

“Then at least greet him when he comes in next time.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest but as he processed the suggestion he realized it was actually helpful. Greeting he could do.

 

So the next time the boy walked into the library, he somewhat awkwardly raised his hand and waved.

 

And nothing.

 

The boy didn’t pause in his stride, didn’t acknowledge Dave in any way, not a wave back, not even a nod. He thought maybe it wasn’t clear enough that he was waving at the boy so he tried again next time he saw him.

 

And still nothing.

 

After two weeks and six failed attempts to catch the boys attention he was about to give up when the boy came in while Rachel was bringing back some books and he waved almost automatically and wasn’t even surprised with the lack of a reaction.

 

Rachel followed the boy with her eyes and nodded in approval.

 

“Lovely.”

 

He was pretty sure he was blushing but he was trying to act as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“I know.”

 

He busied himself with Rachel’s books but her attention was still on the object of his not so hidden affection. And as the boy sat down in his usual spot she drew an audible breath and turned back to Dave, her voice gentle.

 

“Sweetie, does the boy always go for the Braille section?” 

 

Did he? Dave didn’t know. He never paid attention to where the boy was going to, just that he was there and how he moved. But he recalled him always following the same path. The path to the Braille section of the library.

 

Some things suddenly made so much sense.

 

“Yeah.” He breathed out because Rachel was definitely expecting an answer.

 

“I guess now you have no choice but to go talk to him.”

 

She was remarkably unhelpful when she put her mind to it. He was trying to come up with a good enough argument for why that was a really really really bad idea, when she continued, nudging his shoulder gently.

 

“Tell you what, your shift ends in about forty minutes, if he is still here by then you will go to him and introduce yourself, deal?”

 

_No deal_ , he wanted to scream at her but it would not matter much if at all as the slight raise of her eyebrow and the stubborn set of her chin already informed him about the futility of any resistance. She wanted him to talk to the boy, to at least give it a try and she would do anything in her power – including dragging him to the table despite being half his size and barely half his weight.

 

So he just sighed in defeat and Rachel rewarded him with a satisfied smile. He knew the boy will still be there by the end of his shift as well as he knew he simply won’t be able to put together anything even resembling a coherent opening of a possible conversation. He never imagined a situation where he would wish for his shift to never end but suddenly he found one.

 

And then it was there. The clock struck the end of the hour, Rachel gave him an encouraging smile and patted his shoulder and he made a first reluctant step toward the table the boy who brightened his days with his mere presence sat. And then another. And another. And suddenly there were no more steps to take and he cleared his throat audibly. He touched the boys arm gently which startled him and he retracted his arm fast as he opened his mouth and hoped words would actually come out somehow.

 

“Hi, … my name is Dave.” the boy looked up at the words, his bright blue eyes a bit to the left from focusing on Dave’s own.

 

“Hi.” Hearing his voice for the first time was not helping with keeping the merry band of butterflies going berserk in his stomach.

 

“… I was watching you…. I mean, I saw you and … you are so …. And I wanted to ask, if maybe, … wanted to talk to you, …. What is your name, …. Would you like to … I work here and ….”

 

This was going so badly, it was worse that the dreams of showing up naked to school and having to give a speech in front of the whole school body. His brain was screaming _Abort_ but his mouth was just going on and on and on and suddenly there was a hand on his back and finally his mouth listened and the word vomit stopped and Rachel was the best and what was he even doing here??!!

 

“Hi, I’m Rachel,” the boy shifted his focus to the new source of sound.  “And what my friend Dave here is trying to say is that he works in this library and you caught his attention and he would like to get to know you better, maybe have a cup of coffee and talk?”

 

The confused expression that became more pronounced the longer Dave’s ramble lasted turned into soft smile that had Dave’s heart tripping over itself repeatedly.

 

“Hi Rachel and Dave, nice to meet you both. My name is Kurt. I still have a bit of reading to do but how could I say no to such a charming offer?”

 

Dave would deny it to the end of the days but he actually pinched himself just to make sure this was happening and he didn’t fall into a coma from sheer embarrassment.

 

“Would you mind if we kept you company while you do so, then, Kurt?”

 

“Not at all. Sit down.”

 

Dave took out a chair for Rachel before sitting down himself and she shot him a winning smile. He was ever so thankful for her presence no matter how pathetic it may have seemed. Having her by his side in this moment made the tension both in his body and mind lessen. He was able to breath and his heart didn’t feel like it was attempting to leave him via his throat anymore.

 

“So, Dave, Rachel mentioned you work here?” he was startled both by the question aimed his way and by hearing the voice that was as captivated as the rest of the boy, Kurt, again and aimed at him.

 

He nodded and then mentally kicked himself before voicing his reply hoping this time the words leaving his mouth will form a somewhat coherent sentence.

 

“Yes, since sophomore year. “

 

_Success_.

 

“And now you are?”

 

“Junior. And you?”

 

He was having a conversation. And it was amazing.

 

“Me too.”

 

Kurt smiled and got back to his work again. Dave felt a bit creepy just sitting there and counting the freckles on Kurt’s nose he didn’t notice before. So he took out his own book. They sat there in silence immersed into work for some time before a low buzz interrupted the strange peace.

 

Rachel and Dave startled but Kurt just turned off the alarm on his phone and after finishing up with his work, started to put his things away.

 

“My brother is waiting for me in front of the library. I will let him know that I have someone else to accompany me and then we can go for the coffee?”

 

It took Dave a beat to realize there was a question there directed at him.

 

“Yes, sure, uhm, there is a café not far away from here. They make really great cupcakes.” He offered.

 

“Great, I love cupcakes.” Kurt beamed at him in response and his heart skipped several beats at the sight.

 

“Do you need any help?” Dave asked tentatively when they were all packed and ready to go.

 

“That is very kind of you.” Kurt replied and offered his hand for Dave to take and help him navigate to the exit.

 

Rachel held the door open for them and Kurt acknowledged it with a quiet _thank you._

 

A tall man with a friendly smile met them at the base of the stairs.

 

“Hi, Kurt. Hi Kurt’s friends.” He said but his gaze was focused on Rachel. Who was batting her long eyelashes at him, an attempt at coy smile on her lips. Her _hi_ in response was breathy and low in a way Dave didn’t recall ever escaping her lips. Not that he paid her much attention.

 

“Hi Finn. These are Dave and Rachel.”

 

Dave recalled Kurt mentioning a brother so this was most probably him.

 

“I’m gonna have coffee with Dave.” He announced.

 

Finn turned his gaze to Dave after that and eyed him speculatively.

 

“Oh, OK. Will he bring you home after?” Finn asked Kurt but his eyes were still on Dave. He felt himself blush but he returned the gaze.

 

“Of course.”

 

Finn was watching him for several more seconds and then nodded.

 

“Good. Just let me know once you get home, OK?”

 

Kurt smiled fondly at that.

 

“I always do.“

 

“It was nice meeting you.” He offered his hand to Dave.”Take care of my brother.” He followed this request with a firm shake of his hand.

 

“Finn.” The tone of Kurt protest was exasperated but there was fondness there as well.

 

“I will.” Dave promised.

 

“Good.” Finn smiled at him. “Bye.”

 

“Shall we?” Kurt turned to Dave after replying to Finn’s farewell.

 

“S-sure. It’s to the left.”

 

“Lead the way.”Kurt smiled and readjusted his hold on Dave’s arm.

 

They were down the block by the time Dave fully realized that he was alone with Kurt. That he will have a coffee with Kurt, on his own. No Rachel to make him look less like the socially inept dork with a huge crush he actually was. His mouth went a bit dry, his palms started to sweat and he was seconds away from hyperventilating when Kurt spoke.

 

“Are you OK, Dave?”

 

That definitely didn’t help Dave’s nerves but it served at least in getting him out of his own head for a moment.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” and saved by the bell, “We are here.”

 

He held the door open for Kurt and then navigated them both to a table at the back where it was less crowded and quieter this time of the day.

 

They sat down and Dave reached for the menu even if he had it basically memorized by this point as it gave him something to do. As his eyes scanned the coffee selection without actually seeing the words he realized that Kurt would not be able to and cursed his inconsideration.

 

“Do you want me to read the menu?” he offered and Kurt who was sitting silently drumming with his fingers on the edge of the table smiled at him.

 

“Thank you, that would be really kind of you.”

 

It wasn’t until much later that he realized it was a test and to his great relief and immense happiness, he passed.

 

Kurt was apparently a fan of flavored coffee as he smiled in delight at the hazelnut chocolate coffee with cinnamon. As he started on the deserts Kurt interrupted him.

 

“You can skip those, I remember you promising me a cupcake.”

 

So he dutifully read out the list of cupcakes and as the waitress approached they were both ready to order.

 

When the waitress left silence enveloped them. While not unpleasant Dave had a feeling it was approaching Awkwardville fast but luckily it was interrupted by Kurt.

 

“So what do you study, Dave?”

 

“Uhm, applied mathematics.” His voice was lower than usually. It wasn’t that he was ashamed but intelligence, at least in his experience, was more often than not seen as something to be laughed at for and not admire. Not that he thought Kurt would laugh at him.

 

“Wow.” And he would be right. “You must be very smart than.”

 

“Not really. I just like numbers. Unlike a lot of other things, numbers make sense. Always.”

 

“Maybe to you.” Kurt smiled and it yet again made Dave’s heart skip happily in his chest.

 

“And what do you study?” he asked both to change the topic and to continue the conversation now that it finally started.

 

“Children psychology. And minoring in music.”

 

_That makes sense_ , he thought to himself.

 

“What does?” only apparently not so much to himself. Or thought.

 

“Uhm, the way you move?”He tried tentatively but Kurt just raised his eyebrows in confusion. “You always look like you are dancing to a song only you can hear when you walk. It is beautiful.”

 

What was wrong with his mouth? It either divulged too little or too much. When will he finally be able to say just enough?

 

“Thank you.” Kurt whispered. And was that a blush? Maybe he did manage to say a right thing after all.

 

Their order arrived and as they sipped coffee and nibbled on delicious cupcakes they talked about how they ended up at the university and where they were from and a little bit about coming out but Kurt yet again seemed to sense that the topic was the opposite of pleasant for Dave and changed it.

 

They talked music which was a topic that made Kurt come alight and Dave had never in his life seen anything as beautiful as Kurt recounting experiencing _Wicked_ on the Broadway for the first time.

 

They talked books and family and career plans and friends and Dave had never felt so at ease with someone he just met before. But talking to Kurt was almost effortless. He hasn’t felt awkward or uncomfortable though he blushed several times. But Kurt had a soothing comment for almost all of his blunders, even for the one he really felt should have been avoided at this stage in their acquaintance, … friendship, …thing…

 

“Have you been born blind?” Dave himself apparently was born without any social skills and didn’t seem to gain any while growing up either.

 

A sad expression clouded Kurt’s face and Dave was frantically trying to come up with something to steer the conversation elsewhere, anywhere when Kurt spoke.

 

 “No, I had sight up until I was eight. But I was in a car crash coming home from a dance lesson with my mother. She didn’t make it.“

 

It was said with a sort of detachment, as though he rehearsed the answer and gave it so often it almost stopped being real and Dave’s heart bled for the boy in the moment though he barely knew him. He had no idea what to say and on an impulse reached and grasped Kurt’s hand in his.

 

Kurt startled at the sudden contact but didn’t retract his hand.

 

They sat silently, holding hands, for several long moments before any of them spoke.

 

“I would like to see you dance.”Dave whispered.

 

Kurt smiled, still sadly, and squeezed his hand before letting go and reaching for his cup.

 

“Play your cards right and you just might.”

 

Dave had no idea what it meant but he was happy and thankful his lack of filter didn’t destroy the tentative connection they seemed to forge that afternoon.

 

When Dave’s phone chimed announcing incoming message he was startled to see how long they were already sitting at the café.

 

“It’s Rachel. She wanted to know when I be getting home.” He explained after he read the text and sent a short reply.

 

“Oh, do you need to be somewhere?” Did Kurt sound disappointed or was it just wishful thinking?

 

“No, but it is almost seven.”

 

That seemed to surprise Kurt as much as him.

 

“I’m sorry but I should be going. I’m surprised Finn didn’t call yet and I still have some homework left to do.”

 

“Of course, I understand. I’m just gonna go pay and then I’ll bring you home, OK?

 

“How much do I owe you?”Kurt reached for his bag.

 

“Nothing, I invited you, remember?”And before Kurt could protest, he added, “You can invite me next time.”

 

At that Kurt smiled.

 

“Deal.”

 

And it wasn’t until he was home that Dave realized that he basically arranged another date with Kurt.

 

Once they were outside Kurt told Dave his address and they slowly walked through the streets, Kurt’s arm curled around Dave’s bicep chatting about weather and accommodations and roommates – Rachel in Dave’s case, Finn in Kurt’s.

 

As they reached their destination, the nerves that disappeared during they date found Dave again. He had no idea what to do or what to say other than his wish to see Kurt again. And yet again Kurt saved him from himself.

 

As they reached the door to the apartment building, he turned to Dave, and asked a bit unsure.

 

“Can I see you?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Your face? With my hands?”

 

It took a moment for Dave to comprehend Kurt’s meaning and then he was nodding and then a soft _Yeah_ left his lips.

 

Kurt took a tentative step his way and as he reached out his arms, Dave took them in his and placed them on his face.

 

That soft curious touch stirred sensations in his body that he never experienced before.

 

Kurt mapped his forehead and eyebrows with his fingers and gently ran his thumbs over his cheekbones and the slope of his nose. Then he cupped his cheeks and ran the pad of his thumb over Dave’s lips which caused Dave’s breath and heart to stumble. Kurt then traced his jaw and rested his palms on his neck, his thumb moving gently over Dave’s pulse. Which grew more rapid with every touch of those elegant fingers.

 

“What do you want?”Kurt asked and before he could stop the words they stumbled out of Dave’s mouth.

 

“To kiss you.”

 

“OK.” Kurt whispered back and for Dave the world stood still.

 

He took a calming breath and reached out his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek before leaning down the tiny bit to accommodate their height difference and then his lips were touching Kurt’s.

 

It was a gentle touch that lasted for only couple of second but it still had his lips tingling and his heart racing and his stomach somersaulting.

 

After their lips parted he leaned his forehead to Kurt’s and after a moment opened his eyes to see a gentle smile on Kurt’s lips.

 

That he just kissed.

 

“I have to go.”Kurt whispered.

 

“I know.”Dave whispered back.

 

But they stayed as they were, just breathing each other in for several more minutes before separating.

 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Dave asked as Kurt turned to unlock the door.

 

He opened the door and then turned to Dave with a brilliant smile.

 

“You very well might. After all, I know when you work.” And then he walked inside the building, the click of the door closing putting an end to their evening.

 

But as Dave turned and begun his walk home he felt hopeful that while the date ended, their dance had just only begun.


End file.
